


Souls are Soldiers

by clumsypuppy



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Killings, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Crossover, hearing voices of dead loved ones, mentions of Peter Hale - Freeform, pack investigations, soul eating, souls are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsypuppy/pseuds/clumsypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four killings of the same kind, chest ripped wide open but nothing missing, is enough to send the pack of to investigate. Only that they have no clue what they are up against. In the end they realize that they can't handle it on their own, so they decide they need help. That's where Deputy Parrish steps in. He knows someone who can help from an experience he doesn't like to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls are Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is my first fic ever. I hope you guys like it. Also English is not my native language so i apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> And a big shoutout to my two Beta-reades LittleRedChaos and Mela, who had and helped with the soulrank idea.  
> Thx so much guys ur the best!
> 
> I am sorry that i haven't been updating lately! I am abroad for two month but i will update as soon as i can. Please bear with me.

Prologue

It was a cold and chilly night out in the Beacon Hills Preserve. The city lights gleaming bright and yellow underneath him. It moved a little bit forward inhaling the so familiar smell of souls making him hungry. He could smell a lot of tainted souls which were souls without redemption, who would go straight to hell. Of course there were always a lot of bad people who betrayed or fooled others to gain more wealth and all those company bosses who paid low wages to their employees when they earned enough to give them a raise. The souls didn’t taste too bad but since they were so common one could grew quite tired of them.  Then there were the trivial souls which it couldn’t smell quite as much as the tainted souls. They were a little better in taste but still quite common so therefore not much of a delicacy. Furthermore it could smell trivial souls, every human being is born with a trivial soul unless it does something to it that affects it in a good or a bad way, then the soul changes.

 Next it could smell just a few of the pure souls which are super rare because they are innocent souls never touched by anything evil. And their taste is an amazing experience. Then after moving even closer to the city, it inhaled the even more memorable smell of royal souls, which were the souls of the supernatural creatures. But not every supernatural being had the same soul. There were also differences for them. For one the footman souls which are the equivalent to the human trivial souls quite common as well and the taste not to good, the knight souls which are the same as the human tainted souls and last the regal souls which are very rare as well because those souls have special strength due to a special experience.  Those were the best souls one of his kind could ever get and hard to come by but in this city there was a faint smell of regal souls.

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

The summer between their junior and senior year had been exceptionally ordinary. Scott and Stiles had spent most of their time together. Stiles had mostly been supporting Scott through his poignant grief for Allison. Scott and Kira’s relationship had been complicated since Allison’s death. They weren’t together or dating exactly. For the moment, they decided to keep it on a good friend base and give it some time, so Scott could deal with the death of Allison. Lydia compensated the loss of her best friend with some shopping and her summer homework. Isaac was still staying with Scott and his mum and when Stiles came over he didn’t mind at all and they spent some time together ,thus Isaac and Scott grew closer and actually started calling each other friends.  Derek even met Stiles a few times and they had some good talks. Peter was still creeper number one and who knows what he had been up to all summer.

The only thing which made all of them suspicious was three killings that had occurred over the summer but the police didn’t put it as their number one priority since they were still trying to cover up everything the nogitsune had done and John Stilinski was trying his best to cover up as much without all the other officers noticing that anything supernatural was happening in his town.

On the first day back at school they all had agreed on meeting for lunch after their different classes. Stiles was just getting out of his psychology class and walking down the hallway, he was almost at the cafeteria but when he passed the Principal’s Office he noticed his dad and the Principal absorbed in what looked like an important conversation. The Sheriff had this look on his face he always had when he talked about serious business. He quickly hushed around the next corner waiting for his dad to come out of the Principal´s Office.

 About five minutes later he heard a door open, he glanced around the corner and saw his dad leaving the Principal’s office, so he stepped around the corner hurrying after his dad who was leaving the school.

‘Hey dad,’ he says following his father through the hallway, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. John turns around and faces his son and in that moment Stiles starts to smile the way he always smiles when he is up to something. He also knows that his dad isn’t going to be too pleased if he knew what Stiles was about to ask him.

‘Dad I was wondering…, Stiles begins his question twisting his fingers nervously. He knew exactly that his das didn’t like it when he stuck his nose into his police work and tried solving cases on his own. But since the Beacon Hills Police Department had been involved in the supernatural craziness of Beacon Hills it was inevitable that he and John had to work together. Stiles had helped Scott and the others quite a lot, not to forget the he had been possessed by a nogitsune, which hasn’t been pleasant for him, therefore he was under the impression that he was somewhat of a supernatural expert. So he was in it anyway no matter if his dad liked it or not.

…did you talk to the principal because there has been another killing possibly a student? He finishes his question, the grin slowly fading and his face dropping to a more serious expression.

John looks at him brushing his hand over his face, eyebrows drawn together and his forehead full of wrinkles showing how worried he really is. The older man sighed and crosses his arms in front of him trying to signal Stiles that this is actually none of his business. But as he knows his son, the slightly hyperactive boy won’t stop asking question that easily.

‘Stiles! You know I’m actually not supposed to give you any confident information!’ He replied eying his son exaggeratedly.

Stiles shifts from one foot to the other the anxiety flooding out of his body and his shoulders dropping. He is quite aware, that because of his nosiness, his dad could be losing his position as the Sheriff and his job. They have been through that once already and Stiles doesn’t want that to happen again. He had felt terrible seeing his dad so sad and trying not to be angry at him when it was him who caused all of it. But this time it was different than the last times, this time Stiles had the strong feeling that this was something important and supernatural! He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew it.    

‘Oh, come on dad! He begs the taller man. This was serious business. John uncrossed his arms, sighing bone deep and with that gesture Stiles knew that he almost broke through to him. Almost got him to tell what happened!

‘You know we have to work together!’ He continues hoping to completely break through this time.

‘This town is like a beacon for the supernatural and I am somewhat of a supernatural expert! I can help you deal with this. The slender Teen strikes back in a know-it-all manner. Deep down he is quite confident that his dad knew that he needed him. It was just a matter of time until John realized it.

In that moment his dad rolls his eyes and for Stiles it’s the sign that he finally pushed through to him. John his going to tell him what had happened and why he talked to the principal. So he stands there tapping with his left foot waiting for his dad to start talking.  

‘There has been another killing, the short haired man starts talking looking directly at his son. ‘Same pattern as the ones before, chest ripped wide open but again no organs or anything missing. The Sheriff continues narrowing his head.

Stiles can see how much strain those deaths put on his dad. He can see it in his eyes they have become wrinklier in the past year and his hair has gone a lot greyer.  Stiles also knows that his dad has gotten a great deal of criticism for not solving enough crimes which was caused by John not knowing about werewolves or the whole supernatural world out there. He then notices a pair if brown eyes still looking directly at him, so Stiles shoved the thoughts away, trying to focus on now helping his dad.

‘I guess you already know who it is if u talked to the principal?’ he asks picking up the conversation. The Sheriff sighs one more time before answering the question.

‘Yes, I do know who it is’. His dad says sorrowfully, kindly putting a hand on Stile’s shoulder before continuing to speak. This wasn’t a good sign Stiles was sure and he prepared himself for some pretty bad news.

 It’s a girl and she was a senior like you.’ John continues tightening the grip on the Teen’s shoulder and giving him a grieving look. ‘Her name is Cassie Young I presume you knew her?’ Stiles felt his chest tighten. He had known Cassie from Biology and she had also been a good friend of Lydia’s. He swallowed pulling back tears that filled his eyes.

‘Yes, dad I knew her she is…well…was a good friend of Lydia and I had Biology with her.’ He replies with a shattered voice. He notices his dad giving him a mournful look. He couldn’t stand seeing this look on his dad’s face. It was the same look he had given him while he had been possessed by the nogitsune.

His dad gave him a tight hug saying that he was sorry for him. Stiles assured him that he was fine but in reality he was so far away from being okay. However he didn’t want his dad to notice. He had been worrying about him enough lately with the supernatural infiltrating their lives and Stiles being possessed by a nogitsune. His dad then told him that he needed to head back to the station and sent Stiles off to lunch.

Stiles hurried through the hallways and as soon as he reached the cafeteria, he started looking for Scott and the others. After a few seconds Stiles saw a hand shooting up and he saw that it was Scott waving him over to their table. He walked over to them passing other tables saying ‘Hi’ to some people he knew besides his usual ‘wolf pack’. When he reached the table he greeted everyone and sat down. In the moment Stiles had completely sat down Scott started to question him.

‘Dude, where have you been you missed almost half the lunch? His best friend asks with his curious puppy smile. But Scott wasn’t the only one who was interested in the topic of Stiles whereabouts. All of them were looking at him waiting for an explanation.

‘I talked to my dad,’ Stiles answers their questioning stares.’  I saw him talking to the Principal and I waited to catch him and talk to him and he told me that there had been another killing.’

He could hear a shudder going through the group of them. It always gave them the goose bumps when there was another killing. He looked at Scott whose puppy face had changed to a gloomy expression. Stiles view wandered around the table. The others didn’t look better. Kira looked as if she couldn’t believe it and wanted to comfort Scott but wasn’t quite sure how.  Isaac stared at the ground with a hurt puppy look, elbows resting on his knees.

 When Stiles view came to Lydia his heart ached. He had gotten over her a while ago but they had grown such good friends that Stiles cared for her like a sister. It hurt him to see her suffer like that and he also had in mind that he didn’t tell them yet, who got killed. Lydia’s grief would be the worst since it had been one of her good friend. Stiles swallowed and inhaled calming himself down before telling them the worst part.

‘It was a girl, who got killed,’ he startd facing the table not able to see their hurt expression any longer. ‘She was a senior like we and her name was Cassie Young.’ There it was out, there was no taking it back. He heard Lydia inhale sharply. He couldn’t help it, he looked at her, seeing her eyes filling up with tears and Stiles felt the sudden urge to take her into a big hug and comfort her.

‘I’m so sorry Lydia.’ was all he could say to her. Everyone at the table looked at her trying to give her kind words of comfort. They all had experienced what it had felt like to lose a friend when they had lost Allison and most of them were still grieving. But they could hardly imagine how hard it must be for her to lose another very good friend in such a short time. She thanked them for their comfort before she drew herself together wiping the tears away asking what they would now.

‘They still don’t know who or what killed all those people’ Stiles explains since he was the one who had the first hand information from his dad. They all exchanged looks and they agreed that something had to be done about those killings and if the police couldn’t then they had to.

‘So what are we going to do about the situation’ Isaac asks the others with an expecting tone in his voice.  All of them looked at each other again while starting to discuss methods of approach. At the end they agreed that they would meet after school at Derek’s loft to discuss the details and to get Derek updated on the recent situation and their plans. As well as asking him for his opinion and maybe a better plan or approval of theirs since Derek was still far more experienced than all of them but so far their plan sounded pretty decent. 

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it my first chapter. If u like it feel free to comment or leave a kudo.


End file.
